


Pillow Talk

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Incidents in the Life of Lincoln Burrows [8]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Conversations between Lincoln and Veronica in bed.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea, and doesn't fall exactly in succession with the previous story (part 7). The last conversation follows the end of part 7 exactly, but the rest of it are random conversations that they had. All of it takes place in bed, though, hence the title. Also, my dream would be if you would all listen to the Rascal Flatts song "Like I Am," while you read the story. This whole piece is written from Veronica's POV, but that song is Lincoln's POV. *sigh* I just love them.

“You know why I hate the Cubs?” he asked, his voice fading like the setting sun.

Veronica lifted her head from his shoulder. “No, why?”

“Because my dad took me to a game once. A month later he left, and I’ve hated the Cubs ever since.”

“Strictly a White Sox fan, huh?” she asked, watching him. His eyes were closed and his head was dead center in the middle of the pillow. She placed her cheek back against his shoulder.

“Sox, all the way. I hate the Cubs.”

 

*^^*^^*

 

“Sometimes Michael looks at me, you know, with this look that’s somewhere between disgust and pity. Like he doesn’t know what to feel.”

“He does not.”

“He does, too. He just doesn’t do it when you’re around.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“No, I’m not. When you’re around, he knows just how he feels. He’s glad I’ve got one good thing in my life.”

 

*^^*^^*

 

“How can you not like the movie?” Veronica asked. “It was romantic.”

“The action was good, I liked that part. I just thought the rest of it was goofy.”

“He would die for her, Lincoln. That was the whole point of the movie. In the beginning, remember he asks Azeem if the woman was worth it, the one that he almost died for. Then at the end, Will asks him if she’s worth it, and he nods and you know that he loves Marian and would give his life for her.” Veronica sighed helplessly. “I thought it was beautiful.”

“I liked all the arrows that were on fire. When they shot those into the tree forts, that was cool.”

“Urrrggh!” She slapped his shoulder for being such…a guy.

“I also liked that James Bond showed up at the end as the King.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“How can you not see how romantic it was? He saved her from the witch and his enemy. The movie ended with their wedding for goodness’ sake!”

“Vee?”

“What?” she snapped.

“I get it. I’m just teasing you. I really did like the action parts, though. But it was pretty darn romantic. And I loved the part where she screamed his name when she realized he was there.” She grabbed a handful of flesh on his side and twisted until he yelped. Squirming away from her, he wrestled her down on to the bed. “There’s no reason to get violent, you know.” He seized her wrists and stretched them up over her head, manacling them with one hand while his other hand grasped her chin. He laughed at her furious expression. “You’re pretty hot when you’re mad,” he teased. She bucked against his hold, but didn’t say anything. “Oh, Vee, come on, I was teasing! I loved the movie, I get it, okay? Robin loved Marian, they lived happily ever after and he never, ever did anything to piss her off.”

“Okay, I’m not delusional, you know. I just thought it was sweet.”

“I know. I saw you crying when they kissed at the end.” He kissed her nose gently. “You’re such a girl.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

His eyes darkened like they always did right before he kissed her like he meant it. “Yes, it is.”

 

*^^*^^*

 

“Tell me about the first time, you know, you knew you liked me,” Veronica said, coyly running her fingers around his navel.

“You mean, like when I noticed you were a girl?” His arm surrounded her waist, holding her firmly to his side.

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm…it was a long time ago. You were probably 14, then. It was one of those nights we stayed up late watching movies at your house. We fell asleep, all three of us, but I woke up at like five in the morning. I made Michael get up so we could get outta there before your dad realized we’d stayed all night—I later figured out just how smart your old man is. He purposely let us be there so I wasn’t taking you off somewhere else. Good thing too, because you woulda ended up pregnant at 15.”

“Oh, right, like you were ever going to touch me unless I jumped you first.”

“Just because I controlled myself as long as I did, didn’t mean I wasn’t thinking about it. But like I said, your dad was smart, kept us on a short leash. Wise man. I’ll have to remember that if I ever have a daughter.”

“If LJ’s anything like you, you ought to remember it for him too.”

“Anyway…”

“Yes, so you woke up in the middle of the night at my house…”

“I nudged Mike, and we were just gonna slink out, quiet like, but I noticed you were just lying on the couch with no blanket or anything. So I went over to cover you up.”

“Awww, how sweet.”

“I’m not going to tell you the rest if you’re going to gush all over me.”

“Okay, sorry.” She dipped her hand lower on his belly and his quickly indrawn breath told her she might have made him lose his train of thought anyway. “Go on,” she encouraged.

He cut her a heavy lidded look, then reached down and moved her hand up slightly. “So when I leaned over you to put the blanket on you, the sun was just coming in the window, and you were…sorta bathed in this golden light. You looked amazing, really, and it sorta knocked my breath out of me. And then…”

Veronica’s eyes were wide with undiluted interest. “And…” she prompted.

“I got a hard-on. Like that,” he snapped his fingers. “It was just that fast. Leaning over my ‘little sister’ and boom, I was like, whoa. Gotta get me some of that.”

Veronica laughed and pushed against him. “Shut up.”

“What? That’s how it happened. For the next little while, every time I saw you I’d get hard, but I finally learned to control my reactions a little bit. Especially if your dad was around.” His hand grasped her wrist again and he gently tugged it down to wrap her hand around his cock, which seemed to be inspired by their conversation.

Veronica ran her fingers down him, softly grazing the sensitive tip. “What do you do now to control your reactions?”

He flipped over so he was on top of her. “I make mad, passionate love to you.”

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “Hmmm, I like that better.”

 

*^^*^^*

 

“How often do you shave your legs?” he asked, his hand running up and down the length of her right leg as it was slung across his hips.

“More often when I’m around you. If I know you’re coming for the weekend, or if I’m going up to see you.”

“You’re always silky smooth,” he commented, his fingers trailing up from her thigh to her bottom.

“That’s not my leg, genius.” She gasped when his fingers slid down between her buttocks.

“No, it’s not,” he murmured.

 

*^^*^^*

 

“So what is Michael’s deal?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why doesn’t he ever keep a girlfriend?”

Lincoln shrugged under her ear. “He hasn’t met the right girl yet. He’s barely 20 years old, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m 20.”

Lincoln didn’t respond.

“I guess not everyone finds the right one as young as I did.” She said it tentatively, like maybe she would take it back if he protested too much.

“Not everyone settles like you did, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, Lincoln.”

“When Mike meets the right girl, he’ll go through hell for her. It won’t matter, all the shit in his head, all the reasons why. When he meets the girl that steals his heart, he’ll stay with her, even if he thinks it’s against his better judgment.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“You know I am.” He edged his shoulder out from under her head and turned on to his side, facing her.

“It would be sort of helpful to me to know that you feel that way about me, you know. That you think I’m the right girl.”

“The way I see it, if I spout a bunch of stuff like that, then a) you’ll expect me to do it all the time; and b) you’ll convince yourself that those statements mean you should never look for something better.”

“There isn’t anything better.”

“Bullshit.”

“There isn’t anything better, for me, when I love you as much as I do.”

“Even when I act like a miscreant?”

“Even when you act like a miscreant. That’s a great word,” Veronica said with a laugh. “You know, while we were apart, I did go out on a few dates.”

“Oh, yeah?” She felt the tension in his body, a ribbon of anger flowing right below the surface.

“Jasmine made me. She was tired of my sad face and my moping around. But Lincoln, this is when I’m happy. When I’m with you.”

His head rested on his palm and his elbow held him up over her. She watched as his eyes traced her face, searching for what, she didn’t know. “I’m as close to happy as I’ll ever be when I’m with you.”

Veronica felt tears prick her eyes. “There’s no one like you. You’re one of a kind, and I’ve loved you since I was a little girl. Do you understand that? You might not have noticed me until I was 14, but I can’t remember not loving you. When I was 11 I wrote in my diary that I wanted to grow up and marry you. Before that I was going to marry Bo Duke, you know.”

“Well, he has a better car. I can see the attraction.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Lincoln…”

“Veronica…” He sighed heavily. “Can’t you see my point? I can see what you’re saying, you’ve loved me forever, blah, blah, blah, and you have this idea about me, probably that stems from that little girl’s idea of what a good guy is. But you know who I am now. You know the things I’ve resorted to. You know that my life is never going to be anything more than scraping by. Why would you want to tie yourself to that? Do you see what I’m saying? You could have so much more, and God knows you deserve at least that much. But I’ll hold on to you, and keep you with me and drag you down until…”

When he stopped, she placed her lips against his for a moment. “You can’t drag me down to the place I’ve always been, Linc. You can’t make me stay if it’s not where I want to be. You were so sad yesterday, because you love me, and you want to be with me, and the only way you could let that out was to let your inhibitions down. I don’t need that to know. I know that I’m not whole without you. Do you want me to say I can live without you? Of course I can. But living without you is not what I want. There are lots of things I can do, but I don’t want to. I’d rather have you.” She paused, seeing the depth of emotion in his eyes at her words. “Besides, if Bo Duke was my first love, you gotta see the correlation. I like bad boys.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy.” He let her pull his face in again for another kiss.

“About you,” she whispered just before their tongues touched.

He shifted himself over so he could slide inside her, slowly and gently. Veronica wrapped her legs around his hips and hugged him tight. “You’re my weakness, Vee. You’re my strength. You’re everything I need and everything I’ll never be. You should run for your beautiful life, but if you won’t then I’ll keep you. I’ll keep you for myself and never let you go.”

“You promise?” she asked, lifting up against him.

“I promise.”


End file.
